Abzorbaloff
The Abzorbaloff was a villainous alien being that appeared in the Doctor Who episode "Love & Monsters". Heralding from the planet Clom, this creature was capable of absorbing other life-forms into its own body, consuming their knowledge and memories as well. In 2007, the Abzorbaloff was operating in London on Earth under the guise of wealthy gentleman Victor Kennedy, seeking out the Doctor hoping to absorb him and steal the TARDIS. History Disguised as Victor Kennedy, the Abzorbaloff barged in on the activities of LINDA (L'ondon '''I'nvestigative ''N'D'etective 'A'gency), a group of friends from differing backgrounds united by their common interest in the Doctor. LINDA's focus on finding the Doctor had waned and Victor stepped in to take charge, organizing the group into properly investigating the Doctor's activities. After Elton Pope failed to obtain any information from Jackie Tyler and was discovered, he decided that LINDA had lost its purpose, all because of Victor. Ever since Victor had appeared, some of the group members had stopped coming to the meetings and they never enjoyed themselves any more, and so Elton, Ursula Blake and Collin Skinner decided to walk out. It was then that Victor revealed his true form, absorbing Ursula and Mr. Skinner just by touching them. He had also absorbed Bridget and Bliss, two members that had seemingly stopped coming to the meetings. Elton was the only one left to absorb and the Abzorbaloff chased him down into a dead-end alleyway. The Abzorbaloff had cornered Elton and was about to absorb him when he was interrupted by the timely appearance of the TARDIS. The Doctor feigns callousness and says he won't interfere, but the members of LINDA who are still alive within the Abzorbaloff's body decide to fight back, pulling with all their remaining might trying to tear their host's body apart. Flinching in pain, the Abzorbaloff drops his cane. The cane is a device that maintains a limitation field that keeps the Abzorbaloff's power in check, but Elton grabs the cane and snaps it in half, destroying the limitation field and causing the Abzorbaloff to melt away into the ground. While the Abzorbaloff was dead, not all of his recent victims died with him. The Doctor was able to preserve the essence of Ursula Blake within a concrete slab that part of the Abzorbaloff had melted into. While Ursula no longer had a human body, she was still alive and lived happily with Elton from then on. Appearance When the Abzorbaloff first appeared, he was disguised as a human by the name of Victor Kennedy. In this human form, he was a Caucasian male with a tall and corpulent build, with neatly cropped grey hair, a moustache and short beard. In his true form, the Abzorbaloff is a repulsive creature with saggy, mould-green skin and distinct rolls of fat in his face and torso. He has a streak of wild black hair going from the top of his head down the back of his neck. His most disturbing features, however, are the faces of his most recently absorbed victims protruding from his grimy flesh. The absorbed victims still retain their individual personalities for a time, but after a certain amount of time has passed the victims' faces completely recede into the Abzorbaloff's body and they can no longer communicate, their knowledge and memories becoming part of the Abzorbaloff's being. Abilities * '''Absorption - The Abzorbaloff can absorb the bodies of other living beings into his own, assimilating their memories and knowledge. This can be done through physical touch and may be involuntary on the Abzorbaloff's part; while disguised as Victor Kennedy, he actively avoided touching anyone, claiming that he had a rare skin disease, but in reality he would absorb anyone who touched him. The absorption is irreversible and absorbed victims become part of the Abzorbaloff forever. * Shapeshifting - It is not clear how he does it, but the Abzorbaloff was capable of assuming human disguise. Whether this was a natural shapeshifting ability to his race or he relied on technology for his disguise is never stated. Equipment * Cane - Victor Kennedy's cane contained a device that produced a limitation field, presumably to pacify the Abzorbaloff's recent victims and hold himself together. It may also have provided the Abzorbaloff with his human disguise, though this is unconfirmed. Without the limitation field, the Abzorbaloff's victims are capable of struggling to the point of tearing their host body apart. Trivia * The Abzorbaloff was portrayed by British comedian Peter Kay. * The name "Abzorbaloff" was actually coined by Elton Pope. The Abzorbaloff liked the sound of it and took it as his own. His true name and his species name are unknown. Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Doctor Who Category:Monsters in Television Category:Evil Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Deceased